Family Reunion
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, Team Seven] Some things will never change. Team Seven, reunited. (Kakashi blinked at them, and felt very, very old.)


**Title:** Family Reunion

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** None.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **949

**Summary/Description: **Some things will never change. Team Seven, reunited.

**Warning/Spoilers:** No spoilers. Some cursing. Some OOC-ness for the purpose of funniness.

**A/N: **Yay Team Seven.

**Dedication: **For Mayra-san/Dreamscene17-san. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto oh my God are you lying I really thought that I did oh God the angst the woe the heartbreaking PAIN of it all**_.

* * *

_**

"Hey, this is like a family reunion!"

Naruto grinned widely as he plopped down in the armchair of the missions briefing room. Sakura, against her will and better judgement, giggled, Sasuke scowled at him, and Kakashi glanced at him boredly.

"Don't get to excited, kiddo," he said, rifling through some papers in his hands.

Naruto opened his mouth to give a derisive comeback, but then paused, as if suddenly noticing something.

"Hey… you're here before me!" The blond's blue eyes were orbs of shock. "Duuuuuude, ANBU really does something for ya, doesn't it?"

The silver-haired man gave him a mildly sour look with his one visible eye as he handed out the mission statements to the three twenty-year olds, but said nothing. The quartet fell into silence as they looked over the details of the mission; a clean-cut assassination that shouldn't give any problems.

A few minutes later, Sakura put down her folder.

"He is right, though," she remarked, jerking a thumb towards Naruto. "I mean, what are the odds, huh? That Team Seven would reunite like this, on some random mission that we were all chosen for?"

Sasuke shrugged, flipping negligently through the statement.

"You know the current situation, Sakura. With the war against the Water and everything, shinobi have been spread thin and few for these past months or so. It's not that coincidental that we should end up working together again."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, the bastard's right," Naruto agreed distractedly. He was trying to make a paper crane out of the cover statement of the mission information.

Sasuke cut coal eyes at his long-time rival/best friend.

"Although, if I'd known that I was going to get stuck with the dead-last again, I'd have volunteered to go off with Hyuuga's platoon to the battle encampments."

Naruto glowered at him.

"Nice to be working with you too, Sasuke-chan."

"The displeasure is all mine, usuratonkachi."

"Right back at ya, bastard."

"Same to you, moron."

"Same to you times infinity, asshole."

Sea green eyes decreased to slits as Sakura's fists tightened on the mission statement, making the folds of paper crinkle soundlessly. This was getting old, fast.

"No, I insist, dobe."

"Eh? Well, I… Owwww! Sakura-chan, why'd ya have to hit me, and not him?" The blond pouted, rubbing his head, and the kunoichi vacillated between an urge to thwap him again and give him a bear hug.

In lieu of doing either, she shrugged.

"You're closer."

Sasuke turned his attention back to the mission statement, and did a very bad job at not looking smug.

Kakashi blinked at them, and felt very, very old.

"Masks," he said, dropping a small box onto the table in the centre of the room. "None of you have been officially inducted into ANBU yet, so just grab anyone. And since we don't want an enemy nin to know that you're not really part of the Assassinations Squad, later on, you'll head down to Anko and get some fake tattoos done up."

The three nodded their understanding.

"Sakura."

The kunoichi almost jumped as a worn, plain brown coat came sailing at her. She caught it, and sniffed at it dubiously.

"What's this for?" she asked, peering at it suspiciously.

Kakashi gave her a _look_. It was that same look that he had coined and perfected back when he was their Genin sensei; maybe even before that. It clearly articulated, 'I should dearly like to be stretched out in a tall tree with lots of shade, leisurely perusing Junko's wild adventures, while _not being here_.'

"It's to wear. Keep it on you."

Sakura frowned, pink brows creasing.

"But, wait. How come none of you'll have to wear hoods?" She stilled looked perplexed, and a bit peeved.

Sasuke turned to her, and blinked, twice, slowly.

"Sakura, your hair is pink," he stated dryly, as if she wasn't aware of the fact.

"Oh! Right… Well, yeah," she said lamely, averting her eyes.

"Right," Kakashi said dryly. "Now, we need to work out a plan of action before we leave in a few hours; just an outline, so that everyone'll know what they're doing."

"Plan?" Naruto asked sceptically. "Not necessary at all, Kakashi-sen… Kakashi. I'll just get in there, kick ass in the old-fashioned, Naruto-way, and we can be out of the place in five minutes."

"Naruto!" the kunoichi growled, damn near making him jump out of his seat. "Why do you think we're in a team, eh? You can't expect to barrage in headlong and handle everything yourself, idiot!" The blond looked ready to protest, but any comment he had to make was quickly quelled by the withering glare that Sakura trained on him.

Sasuke shrugged.

"You needn't think of it that way, Sakura. Maybe he's just trying to do the world a favour by killing himself off." His eyes were fixated on the report, and he did not even flinch when Naruto jumped onto the table in front of him, snarling.

"What did you just say…?"

Kakashi sighed. Seeing that this might take a while, he took a chair at the entrance of the room, drew out Jiraiya's latest novel of sleazy romance and kinky sex, and kicked up his feet on the ottoman.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura had both men by the scruff of their necks, and was contemplating methods of knocking sense back into them; banging their heads together, or punching them through the wall. Asuma strolled past the room, and happened to glance in.

"Hey," he said to Kakashi, upon seeing all of the members of Team Seven together. A thin mist of blue smoke partially shrouded his amused features. "What's this, a family reunion?"

The lone lazy eye flicked up.

"Something like it."

* * *

**A/N: **It was a little rushed, and could have done with some more details, I think. Concrit sincerely appreciated. 


End file.
